1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light emitting device using an LED chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following technology is in wide use: glass fibers are blended as a filler in a resin composition to increase the strength of the resin composition (see Patent References 1 through 4).
There is a side view-type light emitting device (side-surface light emitting device) as a thin light emitting device used as the backlight light source of the liquid crystal display, etc. (see Patent Reference 5).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2010-100682    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-Hei 8-229980    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-Hei 9-335419    Patent Reference 4: JP-A-2001-57867    Patent Reference 5: Japanese Patent No. 4239509
The technology of using glass fibers for increasing the light reflectivity for the resin composition with glass fibers blended in it is not known.
For example, Patent Reference 3 only describes that the glass fibers improves the optical function of light refraction, scattering, reflection, condensing, etc., and they cause degradation of the polyolefin as the resin composition (see section [0017]).
Also, Patent Reference 4 only describes that when glass flakes are used as an inorganic filler for a transparent composite material containing a transparent resin, glass fibers and the inorganic filler as a resin composition, wetting of the interface between the transparent resin and the glass flakes, light reflection and scattering take place at the surface of the glass flakes, so that transparency degrades (see: sections [0124], [0125]).
In particular, for the side-view-type light emitting device used as the backlight light source of the liquid crystal display, in order to reduce the thickness, it is necessary to reduce the thickness while having a sufficient strength for the side wall of the case of the light emitting device, too.
Consequently, when the case of the side-view-type light emitting device is monolithically formed by means of injection molding of a resin composition in the prior art, glass fibers are blended as a filler in the resin composition to increase the strength of the product for sale.
Here, for the side wall of the case that functions as a reflector of the side-view-type light emitting device, glass fibers should be used to increase the light reflectivity.